Kirby
|caption = Kirby, as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. |universe = |debut = Kirby's Dream Land (1992) |appearance = Super Smash Flash Super Smash Flash 2 |species = "Kirby" species |gender = Male |alignment = Good |creator = Masahiro Sakurai |voice = Makiko Ōmoto |company = Nintendo HAL Laboratory }} Kirby ( ) is the protagonist of the colorful ''Kirby'' series. Though a usually a citizen from his home world Dream Land, Kirby is the hero who protects this land and the vicinity using his trademark ability to inhale his enemies and, if swallowed, copy their powers to use them against them. Kirby so far has made 2 appearances in the McLeodGaming media: his appearance as a 2-in-1 character in Super Smash Flash and a full-fledged character in the sequel, Super Smash Flash 2. Character description During his early development, Kirby was originally named Popopo, and his model was created as a blob placeholder sprite during the development of what would be the first Kirby game, originally titled 'Twinkle Popopo' instead of the current Hoshi no Kābī ( ). After a while, creator Masahiro Sakurai started to prefer Kirby's placeholder design over the original conception. He later stated that he envisioned Kirby as a 'game for beginners'. As Kirby's first appearance was on the monochrome screen of the Game Boy, his "true" color could not be represented in-game. Sakurai intended Kirby to be pink. However, Shigeru Miyamoto had envisioned him as yellow. Because of this ambiguity, Nintendo of America was left with some confusion when the game was ported to the West. The American box art, cartridge label, instruction booklet, and even the television commercial for Kirby's Dream Land features Kirby entirely white in color. The Japanese box art, however, depicts Kirby as pink. There is a debate on the origins of Kirby's name. One widespread view is that Kirby adopted his Western name from the Kirby Corporation, a vacuum cleaner manufacturer, leading to the belief the name is a play on Kirby's ability to inhale just about anything. The other possible explanation is that Kirby was named in honor of Nintendo's legal counsel, John Kirby of Latham & Watkins LLP, who represented them in the courtroom during a copyright infringement lawsuit over ''Donkey Kong'' filed by Universal Studios. However, Masahiro Sakurai has been quoted as saying he does not remember how Kirby got his name. Kirby is voiced by female Seiyū Makiko Ōmoto in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, and in both versions of the anime, [[Wikipedia:Kirby: Right Back at Ya!|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!]]; since Kirby does not display extensive linguistic skills in the latter media. She considered the time doing Kirby's voice and working with others on the show and games to be a great experience. In a previous 1994 educational video called, ''Mario Kirby Masterpiece Video ( ), Kirby was voiced by Mayumi Tanaka. In the Super Smash Flash series In Super Smash Flash In Super Smash Flash, Kirby was a 2-in-1 character, meaning he was able to tag out with another character, this character being . He lacks his trademark and signature attack Inhale, for copy opponents' abilities, along with other special attacks from the original Super Smash Bros. games. He uses his Kirby Super Star sprite sheet. In Super Smash Flash 2 Kirby returns in Super Smash Flash 2, this time including copy abilities. He is now an individual character along with . His sprites are now custom-made. His moveset is taken directly from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, while his voice clips come from . He is ranked 17th of "B" tier on the current tier list. Category:First-party characters Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Nintendo